Ossus
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer Ossus is the third planet in the twin-star Adega System (One of six systems in the Auril Sector). Pinched between the Cron Cluster and the Tion Cluster, the planet became difficult to approach after the Cron Cluster went supernova and was later renamed the Cron Drift. Ion storms and rogue asteroids in the Drift vex even the best astrogators, and much of the debris from the Cron Drift veils the Adega System even four thousand years after the fact. While the other planets of the Adega System orbit the twin suns' collective center of gravity, Ossus maintains a near-perfect figure-eight orbit. Ossus Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 2 Length of Day: 31 Standard Hours Length of Year: 231 Local Days Sapient Species: 15% Ysanna (Native), 10% Human, 75% Other Species Government: Tribal (Ysanna); Jedi Rule Capital: Knossa Major Exports: None Major Imports: Technology Additional Temples and Academies Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The Great Library of Ossus reportedly holds the largest repository of knowledge the galaxy has ever known. Its appearance is said to have inspired the design of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, with its ziggurat-style base and four spires that surmount each corner of the structure. The library contains information relating to every field of study, contained in numerous forms ranging from reader tapes and holographic media to ancient books and paper scrolls. All documents are carefully preserved within the library's archives. Beneath the library prober lies the Chamber of Antiques, an area with many different vaults to store the most valuable artifacts from worlds and cultures all across the galaxy. Within these chambers also lie Sith Holocrons and other Dark Side relics recovered from those who used them for their own dark purposes. Access to these items is understandably restricted. During its height, the Great Library of Ossus sees many non-Jedi using the facility for research into a variety of subjects. Republic personnel involved in the war against The Sith Empire are sent to Ossus to aid in its defense. Ossus Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 2 Length of Day: 31 Standard Hours Length of Year: 231 Local Days Sapient Species: 99% Ysanna (Native), 1% Other Species Government: Tribal Capital: Knossa Major Exports: None Major Imports: Technology Jedi Temple Adventure Hooks Adventure and excitement accompany The Jedi Order wherever it goes. Since The Jedi Order maintains only one key temple at a time, adventure ideas should be easy to focus and implement, depending on the era of your campaign. * A viral outbreak has created a pandemic within the population of a heavily populated planet in The Outer Rim, and knowledge of the cure is believed to be held within one of the Holocrons stored in the Chamber of Antiquities at the Great Library of Ossus. The heroes must race against time to Ossus and obtain the cure from the Holocron. However, they soon learn that someone has removed it from its rightful place. * News of an attack on the Great Library of Ossus reaches the heroes, and they take steps to thwart the attack or warn The Jedi before the assault happens. Homebrew Ossus Locations Ossus Location data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). Ossus has a number of interesting locations for heroes to visit, including those described below. Knossa Spaceport The teeming waypoint for traffic onto and away from Ossus, Knossa Spaceport is a bustling facility situated at the foot of the Eocho Mountains. With very few exceptions, all interstellar traffic uses Knossa Spaceport to enter or depart from Ossus. Located in the far southern latitudes of Ossus against the Eocho Mountain range, the spaceport is patrolled by several Jedi Guardians specifically assigned to the security of all those who visit Ossus. In addition to the docking bays, repair ports, and other typical facilities and services available at most spaceports, Knossa Spaceport offers lodging, dining, and several research branches for those visiting the world to conduct academic research. The central plaza of Knossa Spaceport features two obelisks, the apexes of which are inlaid with Adegan Crystals. Every tri-season, Ossus' two moons align along the obelisks, forming a spectacular light show known the galaxy over. The event is a sacred day among the world's Jedi; Adegan Crystals are the same as those used in most Lightsabers, and the beams that shine from Knossa's two obelisks are a reminder of Jedi lost in combat. Over the centuries, the term "Ossus Day" comes into Republic vernacular as a time of reflection and remembrance. (During The Dark Times, The Rebel Alliance operates a Mon Calamari cruiser called The Ossus Day in homage to the pilots lost in the Rebellion.) The Great Jedi Library The Jedi Library of Ossus was a revered center of knowledge for a thousand years before its destruction by the Cron supernova. The library's construction was initiated by Odan-Urr shortly after he helped Empress Teta unify the planet Kirrek to her system, and it quickly became a repository of knowledge of all sorts and a training facility for Jedi Knights from across the Republic. The expansive library contains four above-ground levels, all with soaring ceilings and utilitarian, thick-walled stone architecture. Within are the reading and instruction rooms (Level 1), the data card and reader tape stacks (Level 2), and the Archives that occupy Levels 3 and 4. Four primary towers jut from Level 4, containing materials that are stored based on the dating catalog devised by Master Odan-Urr: Pre-Hyperdrive, Pre-Republic, Early Republic, and Mature Republic. Three sublevels house oft-discussed but seldom-viewed treasures of the library. The Chamber of Antiquities, especially, contains material that would thrill any Jedi academic, but much of it is Sith and Dark Side lore, to which access is restricted. A researcher seeking to learn of The Dark Side must have the permission of both The Jedi Council and Master Odan-Urr himself. During The Great Sith War, Exar Kun comes to Ossus to recruit other Jedi to The Dark Side. While there, he slays Master Odan-Urr and steals a Sith Holocron from the Chamber of Antiquities. Later, cronies of Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma cause the Cron Cluster to go nova. While The Jedi work to rescue as much of Ossus as they can, a special group of Jedi work to save the contents of the library. They are able to salvage only a fraction before the supernova consumes Ossus and its grand library, but what is saved is transferred to the Exis Station on nearby Teedio, where a temporary library is assembled. Over the centuries, much of the material is eventually transferred to the Jedi Archives on Coruscant as (Ironically) the Teedio star begins to disintegrate, but, again, some materials are left behind as the Jedi Knights focus their attentions on the Clone Wars. By the time the conflict is over, so few Jedi remain that none return to Exis to retrieve the remaining records. It's not until six years after the Battle of Endor that Luke Skywalker and Tionne retrieve a small number of records before the station is completely consumed by Teedio. Homebrew Ossus Adventure Hooks Ossus Adventure Hooks data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Geonosis And The Outer Rim Worlds counterpart). The adventure hooks described below are intended for use by Gamemasters only. If you are a player, stop reading now. Deep Research- Part I See also: Archaeological Campaigns, Deep Research- Part II After Luke Skywalker and Kam Solusar defeat Sedriss and establish relations with the Ysanna, the ruins of Ossus are a key archaeology site for The New Republic and for the new order of Jedi. Before The Great Sith War, a contingent of Jedi stored artifacts and recordings in the bathymetric survey offices occupied by Mairan Jedi Master Gar Anstak, the multitentacled archivist who worked under the direction of Odan-Urr (The Keeper of Antiquities). Jedi records indicate that Master Anstak has long been something of an outcast among his own kind. It is generally assumed that this was due to his Force abilities, something perhaps frowned upon in light of the general disdain for The Jedi on some worlds in the Hapes Cluster. Master Anstak's offices were situated deep in the submarine caverns of Imhar Canyon, and the small collection was eventually considered an unofficial annex to The Great Library. The artifacts were aquatic in nature, relics from Drexel, Issor, Iskalon, and other obscure water-dominated worlds with sentient inhabitants. The survey offices were left undamaged by the nova, but the resulting landslides buried the submarine facilities, trapping the obstinate Master Anstak in a watery tomb. The bathymetric survey offices and library annex rested for thousands of years, unknown to the native Ysanna and inaccessible by the tunnel networks beneath the Eocho Mountains. Only with modern technology were they detected, and the heroes have been sent to investigate. While exploring these submerged supplemental archives, the heroes make three major discoveries. First is Master Anstak's skeleton, resting in the murky waters of the survey offices. Second is the holorecording he made for those who would ultimately find him. In the recording- which the heroes will need a Protocol Droid or translator to understand- the heroes learn of the third item: a map of an underwater city, and records showing that several relics were relocated to a remote world called Kamino. This "Kamino" is said to be the site of ancient submerged cities deemed ideal for the storage of certain files and artifacts that Coruscant, Exis Station, and other locations were not equipped to accommodate. To complete their quest, the heroes must travel to Kamino and locate the Derem City ruins and the archives therein. The ease with which the heroes can locate and travel to Kamino will vary, depending on their Era of Play. Before Obi-Wan Kenobi's encounter with the Kaminoans just prior to the Battle of Geonosis, Kamino will prove very difficult to find. Once the Clone Wars have begun, it will prove difficult to enter the heightened security of the world (During the Battle of Kamino, such a venture would prove exceptionally dangerous). And None Shall Pass See also: Archaeological Campaigns Typically, archaeology is a peaceful endeavor, one in which the dangers can be boredom and fatigue rather than death or enslavement. Of course, well-documented exceptions speak of archaeologists fighting for their survival among hostile natives, foiling traps set by long extinct-Species, and avoiding great pit-Beasts left to guard ancient tombs. But with the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, everything changes. The heroes are dispatched by the New Republic Archaeology Corps and the Jedi Knights to investigate rumors that the Yuuzhan Vong are looking to unearth secrets about the Jeedai. The invaders intend to uncover weaknesses that will help them to eradicate The Jedi forever.Category:Planets